


Lever and Fulcrum

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Dialogue-Only, Diary/Journal, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Humor, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Secrets, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always remember where your secrets are kept, and hope your 'arch-enemy' doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lever and Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 29, 2011_

"Are you coming to Mummy's for dinner this Monday, Sherlock?"

"Good lord, is it Christmas already?"

"I think you'll find it's the end of August, not December."

"Yes, I know. I wasn't sure if you'd had the date for Christmas Day changed for ease of travel."

"No need to be facetious. Dinner will be at seven. Will you come?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Mummy's quite hoping you'll come. She misses you terribly, you realise, Sherlock. "

"Not enough to ring me herself."

"Oh no, she'd never impose upon you like that."

"Whereas you have never had that problem."

"Indeed."

"I won't be going, Mycroft. I'm far too busy."

"It's only dinner, Sherlock. It would mean a great deal to her."

"Can't. Busy. Surely you're too busy too, or are Mondays suddenly a slow day for planning international insurgencies?"

"Hardly, but it is a bank holiday."

"Is it?"

"Apparently."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Neither had I actually, but Anthea made me aware."

"Hm. Still. Crime doesn't take a bank holiday, much as the British Government might."

"You're certain you can't be convinced to come out, spend an evening with Mother?"

"Absolutely not."

"A shame."

"Mmm."

"...Did you know, Mummy will be turning that room upstairs into a cozy little meditation room."

"Sounds delightful."

"She needs a hand clearing out the boxes and what-not in preparation."

"Such a shame I'm too- ...which upstairs room?"

"You know the one, in the corner off the stairs. It's been used for storage since you went off to school."

"But that's-"

"Loads of old boxes are stored in there, full of papers and journals and such. I thought it might be fun to take a 'trip down memory lane' as they say. Mummy was thrilled by the suggestion. Several of your old notebooks are in those boxes too. Even the red ones, I believe."

"Mycroft, you _swore_ -"

"Oh, if I see them first, of course I'll keep them from Mummy and return them to you."

"Burn them. No. Return them to me, _I'll_ burn them."

"If I see them first, that is."

"You wouldn't."

"There are quite a lot of boxes in that room, Sherlock. Mummy might open one of those specific boxes before I do."

"Mycroft..."

"Of course she'll know the contents were written a long time ago and that the rantings and maunderings of a hormonally-beseiged teenaged boy are hardly to be taken at face value, but I think you'd agree, the contents of some of your old journals would upset her so."

"So would yours."

"Ah, but I keep close track of all my personal ephemera, and took mine away with me when I left home. They are elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Elsewhere."

"Safety-deposit box in the Turks and Caicos?"

"Elsewhere. Yours however, are exactly where you left them; in Mummy's soon-to-be meditation room."

"...All right! Fine. I'll come."

"Excellent."

"On the condition that Mother will not be touching a single one of those boxes herself."

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled by your enthusiasm to help, Sherlock, though she was looking forward to the endeavor, reminiscing over our childhood and all."

"We can do that if we must, _after_ I've cleared the material."

"She did mention particularly wanting to take a retrospective look at your old experiment books. Some of your early independent studies were quite charming, in their way."

"Yes, fine. After I've cleared them."

"Of course. I'll bring a car to Baker Street on Monday at two PM sharp then."

" _Two?_ But that's at least six hours at-"

"If it's not convenient, I could go out earlier myself to get a head start on those boxes."

"Two's _fine_."

"Well then, it's settled. I look forward to it."

"You would."

\- - -  
(that's all.)

**Author's Note:**

> As to what's in those red books, don't we all have stuff we'd rather burn than have our parents see?


End file.
